


Byeler Headcanons.

by stonathantrash



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonathantrash/pseuds/stonathantrash
Summary: This is where I like to share my terribly written headcanons and drabbles.





	1. Snowball

When everyone is getting hyped up about the Snowball, Mike is still being upset about everything that happened Eleven. And of course, the fact that they couldn’t exactly go together anymore

But cutie Will deciding he’s had enough of Mike sitting around and frowning all day, so he asks Mike if he wants to go with him. Of course as friends, Will assures him after Mike starts blushing furiously, because well.. Will Byers just basically asked him out.

During the whole Snowball they are just standing there in a corner, awkwardly drinking punch and staring at the kids dance (including Lucas and Dustin, surprisingly). So, Will slowly takes his hand and pulls him to the dance floor.

They end up dancing for two songs before people start staring at them, resulting in them leaving as soon as they arrived.

Soon enough them having to go home, Mike bringing Will back home after he promised Joyce he would bring him home safe. Them standing in front of the door, both unsure of what to do until Will slowly leans forward and pecks his lips, thanking him for the great night and saying he hoped that Mike didn’t think about Eleven too much.

But lets be honest here, all Mike could think about that night was how beautiful Will looked and how much he liked him.


	2. Valentines Day

Valentines Day. The day where couples would find a reason to messily make out in the hallways, buy each other too expensive gifts and find an excuse to eat chocolate.

The first 16 Valentines Days of his life, Will Byers had spent alone, going to school, sitting in his room, anything but doing something close to romantic. Because well, the only person he wanted to spend it with was Mike and unfortunately for him, Mike was still straight. (At least, that was what he assumed after the whole Eleven thing). But this year, he decided, this year was going to different. This year he was going to spend it with Mike.

It started with putting little notes in Mike his locker the week before Valentines Day.

‘I love your freckles.’  
'You have beautiful eyes.’   
'Whenever you smile, I can’t help but smiling too.’   
And even, on a day that he felt a little more daring.  
'I think I might be falling in love with you.’ 

It continued until the big day. He had done his best, even bought roses from the last bits of money that he had. And there he was standing, in front of the Wheeler’s’ house, the roses behind his back as he knocked on the door. But instead of Mike opening the door, it had been Nancy, smiling apologetically at him, already seeing the roses behind his back. 'Mike is busy.’ She had said. 'He can’t come downstairs.’ Being the naive person he was, Will nodded, saying it could wait until tomorrow, he could still do it the 15th, right? One day didn’t matter.

And tomorrow came. Before Will could open even his mouth to say something, Mike already started rambling. He had a date, he had told them. A girl had been at his place, they made out, everything that a couple did. They were even dating now. Mike had happily told them about her, she was in school with them and she was perfect for him. Beautiful eyes, long hair, her laugh was brighter than the sun.

Will could feel his heart breaking in his chest, slowly crumbling apart as tears filled his eyes. All the courage it had taken to even go to Mike his place had been ripped away from him. He hadn’t been lying when he said that he was falling for Mike, he was. His eyes, laugh, freckles, hair, he couldn’t think of a thing that he didn’t love about Mike. He couldn’t even hear Mike his voice anymore as he turned around, rushing away with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Maybe Valentines Day just wasn’t his thing


	3. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is falling for Will

It had started years ago, when Will had finally come back. He remembered how afraid he had been, how broken. Mike hadn’t want to do anything but protect him. And that was what it started as, making sure a light was on whenever they would have a sleep over. Sleep as close as possible, to make sure he could hear it when Will would have a nightmare. He would drive him home, only to be sure nothing got him this time.

But it didn’t stay like that, from shaking Will awake from nightmares, basically screaming that it wasn’t real, it turned to gentle touches, wrapping an arm around him and trying to calm him down after another nightmare, whispering how it was okay and that he wouldn’t let anything hurt him. He started holding his hand whenever it got darker, just to be sure that he was still there.

Or whenever Troy came up and would make fun of him, how he could feel himself getting angrier with the second. He didn’t want to do anything more than step in front of him, getting himself hurt and not Will. (Which was usually the case) But he had stopped caring about that, because as long as Will would be safe, he would be happy.

But never would Mike admit that he had fallen for Will, hard.


End file.
